Of Picnics and Ferns
by Autumnspice
Summary: The forest is a dangerous place. Suspian fluff oneshot for fic challenge at YahooGroups Stolen Moments


Title: Of Picnics and Ferns

Author: Autumnspice

Rating: G

Summary: The forest is a dangerous place

A/N: This is for the first fic challenge at Stolen Moments YahooGroups Suspian_Casue community. Blame Ben for his contribution to the PC blooper reel for this plot bunny.

The smell of fresh baked bread that wafted from the stone hearth made Susan's tummy rumble. It seemed eerily discomforting now that the activity in the large greatroom of Aslan's How had died down. With Miraz dead and the Telmarine army defeated, there really was no need to continue hiding out in the fortress, or rather, what was left of it. Caspian's cornonation as King was but a few days away and he had yet to move back into the palace.

"Where will you go now that the war is over?" Susan sat at the table, sipping hot tea as Trufflehunter bustled about, setting out the fresh baked loaves to cool.

"I had intended to go back to my home in the forest but His Highness Caspian has requested that I move to the palace as his cook. I must say that the offer is very tempting."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Caspian approach cautiously. Susan turned to him, smiling demurely as she chewed her lip. She wasn't sure how or why, but he made her feel like a giddy schoolgirl. Who was she fooling anyway? She _was_ a schoolgirl, at least in another lifetime, but not naturally giddy.

Caspian hesitated a moment. He had wondered why he should even ask her to go along with his request, but her coy smile gave him the extra boost of confidence he needed.

Trufflehunter was wrapping a loaf of bread in a cloth and placed it in a leather pouch, along with smoked meats, when he saw Caspian come over. "Your Majesty, your meal is ready as you requsted. Is there anything else you require?"

Susan's gaze darted between the badger and Narnia's new king. Caspian took that as his cue to make his inquiry. "No. Thank you." Turning his attention to Susan, "my Queen..."

Caspian could certainly pretend otherwise, but he had never met anyone else who made him weak in the knees and tonguetied like she did. Perhaps it was due to having an infatuation with the Gentle Queen when she existed only in the forbidden stories that the Professor told him while growing up. He never dreamed he would one day actually meet her, and weeks later, he was still pinching himself, in hopes that she was not just a dream he would wake up from to find her gone. So at least he hadn't made a total fool of himself in front of her during archery practice.

"Stop with the formalities. What is it you wish to ask?"

Giving her a look, "I was hoping you would accompany me on, what was it Lucy called it? A 'picnic'?"

Pretending to ponder his request for a second, "I don't suppose you leave me any choice." She caught his suddenly panicked expression and laughed, "of course I would love to. It took you long enough to ask."

"But, Your Majesty, surely you recall there were more pressing matters at hand prior."

"Mmm yes. Where are we going?"

xxxx

Atop Caspian's beloved steed Destrier, they reached a clearing in the forest where they stopped to make camp. Linking her arm with his, Susan dismounted followed by Caspian.

Holding the leather satchel of food in one hand, Susan smoothed out her skirts which were uncomfortably bunched between her legs. Men's clothing certainly had its uses, and she had to admit, a bit more comfortable at times. Destrier had wandered several feet away looking for suitable grass to eat, and was heading further from them yet.

"Caspian, wasn't there a wineskin that Trufflehunter sent along?"

Glancing up at her from the pile of wood he was arranging for a campfire as it would be getting dark before very long, "What? Oh!" Standing up, "Destrier... Wait, I'll go!"

No sooner did he start to run after the horse who had wandered away from them, Caspian tripped over an exposed tree root that was hidden among the overgrown ferns, falling flat on his face, with his leg slightly in the air behind him. "Oof!"

Caspian's sudden movements and outbursts startled Destrier just enough so he took off running into the distance.

Susan rushed to his side, dropping the satchel to the ground, unsure whether to giggle at his klutziness or gasp in panic. Instead it came out as a combination of sounds. "Caspian! Are you alright? We'll catch up to him later. Right now all that matters is that you are okay."

Wincing and moaning in pain, he rolled onto his back gingerly. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He did have to admit it was funny. He could take quite a beating on the battlefield and not complain once. But the forest seemed to have it out for him.

Kneeling beside him, Susan's gaze darted from his face to the rest of his body. "What hurts?"

"Nothing. I am fine." as he started to get up, sucking in a breath at the ache across his ribs.

Worry never left Susan's face. "No you're not. Hold still."

Maternal instinct took over her again as she unfastened his jerkin and delicately tugged the hem of his tunic out of his trews and lifted it to assess any damage that may have been caused by his fall. There was only a minute bruise starting to form just below his ribcage. But he would be sore for awhile understandably.

Satisfied that he was going to sit still for a bit to rest, Susan pushed herself up to her feet, and turned to what was going to be the campfire. Arranging the wood, and gathering up a bundle of tinder consisting of dead bark and moss, she soon had the fire lit.

As the darkness grew, and a cool breeze drifted by, Caspian suddenly wished they had a blanket to share. But that was also tied to Destrier's saddle. His cloak would have to suffice, as well as possibly sharing body heat, especially since it was starting to get later in the year and colder.

Susan snuggled into him, entranced by the crackling flames, licking her fingers from the supper they shared.

"Sorry I was not able to find silk sheets for you in the How as a Queen like yourself deserves. But the palace is full of them. Perhaps next time we attempt a picnic?" He knew full well their impracticality but it was difficult not to flirt with her. She was the first girl-woman he had met who wasn't superficially feminine to the point of being nauseating, unlike the Telmarine maidens, and he liked that she was able to stand up to and for anyone.

She giggled, "Silk sheets would be destroyed out here. I much prefer cotton sheets anyway." Catching his questioning expression, "I suppose you would call them linen. They're not as slippery as silk."

"Are you suggesting giving them a test run sometime?" draping his cloak tighter over them.

Blushing violently, "Caspian!"

Her eyelids heavy from exhaustion and the hypnotic spell of the campfire, Susan rolled onto her side, wrapping her arm across his chest under the cloak and drifted to sleep. Caspian lay awake a bit longer, his arm over her shoulders protectively. All of the day's misadventures aside, he decided they would have to attempt another picnic sometime. Hopefully next time it might go according to plan.


End file.
